


[podfic] i really really (really really) really like you

by notcaycepollard, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Matchmaker BB-8, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Poe Dameron: literal cinnamon roll, Rey and Finn are both terrible at this, this whole 'flirting' thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Of course they'll be around for dinner. They'd be around for putting their faces on Poe Dameron's dreamy perfect face, if either of them could ever say it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Finn and Rey have a crush. It's very difficult.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] i really really (really really) really like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts), [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i really really (really really) really like you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571793) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Pining, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Rey and Finn are both terrible at this, this whole 'flirting' thing, Poe Dameron: literal cinnamon roll, matchmaker BB-8  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:23:21  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_i%20really%20really%20\(really%20really\)%20really%20like%20you_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
